Like Hyrule, but not
"Like Hyrule, but not" is the 2nd episode of the third season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 32nd episode overall. This episode introduces Solid Snake and Merlin. Description Link finds that things in the real world are even more different than he thought. Meanwhile, Wario continues on his quest to recharge the Nether Saber. Overview Wario seeks help to re-activate the Nether Saber, Link becomes ill after drinking some bad milk, and Mario and Luigi discuss what they must do next. Synopsis Wario arrives at the Abandoned Shed, where the mysterious man named Nilrem is waiting for him. Nilrem is willing to help Wario, but only if he helps him out with something as well. When Wario asks what the task is, Nilrem responds with, "All in good time, Wario." Wario then gives off an evil smile. Meanwhile, Link is in a large field doing various things, such as searching for rupees and walking through a forest. Eventually, Link gets thirsty and goes to Mario's house to get something to drink from the "ice cooling device." Soon, Link discovers "Lon Lon Milk" in the refrigerator and takes it out. Luigi walks into the kitchen and quickly warns Link not to drink it as it is months old and obviously expired. drinking the milk]] However, the Hero of Time refuses to believe the "Lon Lon milk" has gone bad and drinks it all, saying that Lon Lon Milk never goes bad. His body then goes in shock and he is in horrible pain. Quickly, Luigi takes Link up to Mario's room and puts him in bed – with Mario. Wanting to get out of this weird situation, Mario suddenly feels better and gets out of bed. Luigi scolds his brother for not cleaning out the fridge and tells him that Link could die from drinking the milk. But Mario says that won't happen because he is Hylian, though he does admit that Link may be down for awhile, probably for the rest of Season Three (thus breaking the fourth wall). Meanwhile, Wario has left Nilrem's Shed with the Nether Saber, now having the knowledge of how to re-activate it. Wario chuckles, knowing well that he will soon be able to kill Mario. The Mysterious Voice appears and asks if Wario talked to Nilrem. Wario says yes, but is annoyed that the voice is butting into his business. Wario tells the voice to leave him alone and the voice quickly disappears. speaking to the Darkness]] At Mario's house, Luigi asks Mario how he defeated Nox Decious. Mario explains that he never did, and that it was Wario that killed Nox Decious. Before Wario could kill Mario, the Nether Saber malfunctioned, and Mario was able to escape. Mario tells Luigi Wario is now a threat and he will do everything he can to kill them. It is now their top priority to find Wario and stop him before he re-activates the Nether Saber. But before they search for contacting Otacon]] Wario, Mario decides to go listen to his iPod outside. He dances for a little while while listening to his song, but is soon interrupted by the mysterious voice. Mario demands to know who and where the voice is, but the voice only taunts Mario and tells him to watch out for Wario. Then the voice disappears and Mario goes back to listening to his music. Out in a field somewhere else, Solid Snake is contacting Otacon on his codec. He asks if he is close to his target destination and gets confirmation that he has arrived at the location he needs to be at. EPISODE XXXII: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Narrator / Nilrem / The Voice * Chris Muller as Luigi * Matt Provencal as Wario * Dane Cook as Ash Ketchum * Kent Melville as Link * Austin Stevenson as Brock * Julian Petruzzelli as Solid Snake Locations * Nilrem's Shed * Mario's House * The Battlefield Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations Coming soon! Trivia * This is the first episode to be rendered and uploaded in HD. * The Voice's line, "I am everywhere, and nowhere. I am all of you, and none of you" is a paraphrased reference to the 1990 film Darkman, directed by Sam Raimi, who remains one of Richard Michael Alvarez's personal favorite directors. Goofs * There is a grammatical error on the title card at 0:49; it states "you" twice. * When a disappointed Link sits on the ground, a dog can be seen behind him. External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5eEUUwUu_Xk&feature=channel_page Category:Season Three